


Viaggio di lavoro

by Arwen88



Series: Tradimenti [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il Cow T. Vincent è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T. Vincent è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu

Carla e il marito cercavano senza molto successo di avere figli e per quello quando il suo capo le propose un viaggio di lavoro proprio nel periodo di ovulazione lei rifiutò, seppure a malincuore. Richiamò Vincent a poche ore dalla partenza per dirgli che aveva cambiato idea e ammise il motivo della sua indecisione solo dopo aver condiviso con lui una bottiglia di vino a cena.  
Vincent rimase sorpreso a scoprire che non solo Carla non riusciva ad avere figli ma che tra lei e il marito c'erano spesso e volentieri tensioni. Aveva sempre taciuto su quanto la donna gli facesse effetto ma improvvisamente iniziò a volersi fare avanti, sperando lei capisse di poter avere di meglio che il marito.  
Una volta di ritorno alla loro suite Carla scoprì quanto fosse più facile parlare con Vincent che col marito. Il suo insistere che poteva trovare di meglio se da una parte la lusingava dall'altra la frustrava un po', non avendo mai trovato nessuno di simile.  
Non badò a quanto Vincent fosse vicino finché l'uomo si sporse a baciarla sulle labbra. Carla rimase fin troppo sorpresa per un momento, finché le loro labbra non si sfiorarono e lei sentì un brivido come non ne provava da ragazzina. L'uomo le cinse delicatamente le spalle nel bacio e Carla si abbandonò a lui senza voler pensare ad altro, sbottonandogli la camicia mentre Vincent spingeva la mano libera sotto la gonna di lei.  
Carla si trattenne nella stanza di lui tutta la notte e Vincent non la lasciò dormire che quando era quasi l’alba, quando fu ormai certo che la donna non fosse solo sicura di poter trovare qualcuno di meglio del marito, ma anche di essere probabilmente già incinta del suo bambino. Anche se, per esserne sicuro, prolungò il viaggio di una settimana.


End file.
